


Illustration for A Day Worth Remembering

by notethesarcasm



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Scrub In, also his parents but they don't have tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notethesarcasm/pseuds/notethesarcasm
Summary: Art created as part of the HCH Scrub In challenge 2018. Sort of contains spoilers for the fic, so go read that first, or read this first if u want a teaser





	Illustration for A Day Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day Worth Remembering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972344) by [whythefujamievenonthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythefujamievenonthis/pseuds/whythefujamievenonthis). 



**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to allidoiscryandwatchholby for being so helpful and writing a great fic with major drama! and thanks to the organisers for organising and also putting up with me missing all the deadlines im so sorry guys


End file.
